Don't Go Yet
by StrangexWonderful
Summary: Based off of 9x19, so spoiler alerts ahead! Callie can't make it to the TED conference this year, but maybe that's a good thing…Callie/Arizona. Fluffy one shot.


**A/N: Hi there! I typically write Pitch Perfect stories, but after tonight's episode (which was fantastic) I had inspiration to do my first Grey's Anatomy/Calzona one shot. Enjoy!**

Callie Torres paced from room to room, giving Ortho consults to some surgical, but mostly standard, patient injuries. She attempted to keep a calm demeanor, and tried not to be short to the patients or the other doctors she came across.

But _damn_ she was upset.

It was bad enough she was missing the Ted conference – something positive to look forward to after a year of absolute hell – but then Arizona had to go and criticize her speech, saying it wasn't 'spicy' enough…

Callie stopped in the hall she was walking down and sighed. The Latina let her head fall back for a moment as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. Her and Arizona were on probably the best terms they had been since the accident happened, and they had finally been able to be physical again with one another – a fact Callie was _extremely _happy for. But for Arizona to criticize the speech Callie had worked hard on and to imply it wasn't a good thing for Callie to go this year? It just was not at all what Callie expected her wife to say.

Not really wanting to see anyone, the Latina headed for the nearest on call room and walked in, planning to scream at any interns who abused the privilege of this room.

However, Callie did not see two naked bodies on the on call room bed. No, instead she saw blonde hair.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, confused on why her wife was in here.

As the blonde lifted her head up from her hands, Callie saw the tears that were threatening to spill over. Any anger Callie felt towards her wife dissipated as she saw Arizona look at her with sad blue eyes. "Arizona…" Callie whispered out, immediately kneeling in front of her wife.

Arizona's eyes stayed on the ground. "Are you okay? What happened?" Callie asked softly, concern lacing her voice.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I-I'm fine, Calliope," Arizona chocked out.

Callie felt her heart skip at the sound of her full name. Arizona just started to use it again after they connected intimately a few nights before.

The dark haired woman tilted her head. "You don't look fine. Now, please, tell me what's wrong." Callie lifted her hand to Arizona's cheek, coaxing the blue eyes she fell in love with to meet her own.

Arizona let out a humorless laugh. "It really is nothing, it's stupid."

Callie frowned. "If you're upset it's not stupid. Now tell me."

Arizona felt a bubble of anger build up in her, but she pushed it back. Ever since the accident she had trouble with anger coming out at concern, but she was much more in control of it now. Callie pushing her was a show of affection, and Arizona just had to remind herself of that from time to time when she felt the anger threaten to escape again.

"I'm sorry for criticizing your speech," Arizona replied softly.

Callie chuckled and shook her head, "There's no need to apo-"

"Wait, Callie," Arizona interrupted. "That's not why I'm upset, although I am sorry for it." The blonde sighed and took her wife's hand off of her face and held it in her hands instead on her lap. "I'm…I'm actually relieved you're not going to the conference today. And I know that's a horrible thing to want, but…" Arizona trailed off, not wanting to voice the fear that has been mocking her from the back of her mind since she heard Callie was leaving for TED.

Callie was thoroughly confused at Arizona's words. _She didn't want me to go? _"Was my speech really that bad?" Callie muttered aloud.

Arizona shook her head. "Callie, it's not your speech. I didn't want you to get on a plane." The blonde confessed, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Callie stared at her wife. "The last time one of us got on a plane," Arizona whispered out, holding back the tears threatening to spill over, "I almost died. I just I can't stop thinking about what would happen if you got on a plane and then I was waiting and then you…you didn't come back."

Callie felt like an idiot. She barely registered she would be on a plane for the first time since the accident, and she didn't even consider Arizona still might have some lingering fear about them.

Callie got off from her knees and sat next to Arizona in the bed, throwing an arm around her wife. The two gently laid down on the on call bed as Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's torso, her head tucked below Arizona's chin, so she was in the perfect position to hear the blonde's strong heartbeat – a noise she never took for granted now.

"I promised you I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it," Callie stated. "I'm sorry I didn't even consider what you might think about it."

Arizona laughed slightly. She ran her hand through her wife's long raven hair. "We're doctors, Calliope, I know we will have to be on planes again. I can't expect you to never fly again."

"Next time though, you should tell me if you feel like this. That way I don't leave you in all this anxiety, okay?"

Arizona nodded, and kissed the top of Callie's head. "I love you, Calliope Torres."

Callie smiled and lifted her head to meet her wife's eyes. "I love you too, Arizona Robbins."

Callie leaned forward and kissed her wife's lips, enjoying the light pressure that surrounded the calm embrace. The two sat up as Arizona's pager went off, and the blonde huffed in annoyance. Callie chuckled. The two stood from the bed and as Arizona went to walk out the door, Callie quickly grabbed the blonde's hips and spun her around, earning another kiss with a more playful passionate tone.

"You know, since I'm home tonight now, we have another night to ourselves," Callie trailed off, seductively looking at her wife.

Arizona smirked, "You read my mind."

The couple walked out of the on call room holding hands as they walked in the near empty hallway. Bailey walked by as the two came out of the room.

The shorter woman shook her head. "Robbins gets her groove back and you two are at it like bunnies," Bailey muttered, loud enough for Callie and Arizona to hear.

The two looked at each other as Bailey turned the corner, Callie with a sheepish look on her face. Arizona stared at her wife with a raised eyebrow. After a moment of silence, Callie broke. "Okay I told her, but the sex was really great."

Arizona smiled mischievously and leaned close to Callie's ear. "I'll try to do even better tonight, then." Arizona untwined their hands and walked down the hallway, leaving her wife with a goofy grin on her face.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked, suddenly wanting to go back into the on call room.

"You might be able to give that speech after all!" Arizona responded cryptically with a smile on her face.


End file.
